


Hamilton(My Hero Acadamia: The Musical)

by Space_Taco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Taco/pseuds/Space_Taco
Summary: Enjoy my rewrite for this fandom!





	Hamilton(My Hero Acadamia: The Musical)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hamilton (Voltron: The Musical)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745253) by [Alienlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienlance/pseuds/Alienlance), [hissignificantannoyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissignificantannoyance/pseuds/hissignificantannoyance). 



> This work is inspired by Hamilton(Voltron:The Musical)!

_Tenya Lida walks on_

[Tenya Lida]  
How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a  
Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten  
Spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor

 

_Momo Yaoyorozu walks slowly on_

Grow up to be a hero and a scholar?

[Momo Yaoyorozu]  
The ten-dollar Founding Father without a father  
Got a lot farther by working a lot harder  
By being a lot smarter  
By being a self-starter

 

_Kyōka Jirō walks on hurriedly_

By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter

 

[Kyōka Jirō]  
And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted  
Away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter

 

_Kōji Kōda hurries forward, signing his part_

[Kōji Kōda]  
Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned  
Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

_Tenya Steps up, clearly annoyed by everyone_

[Tenya]  
Well, the word got around, they said, “This kid is insane, man”  
Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland  
“Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came, and  
The world's gonna know your name. What’s your name, man?”

_Tenya steps aside to reveal Izuku Midoriya_

[Izuku Midoriya]  
Izuku Midoriya  
My name is Izuku Midoriya  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait...

_Izuku goes to the other side of the stage, starting to write on a notepad, while Ochako Uraraka gracefully steps up._

[Ochako Uraraka]  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Deku and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

[Everyone on stage except Izuku]  
_They all whisper, as it’s like a secret_  
And Deku got better but his mother went quick

 

_All Might bursts in, interrupting their silence_  
[All Might]  
Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin’ but ruined pride, something new inside  
A voice saying

[All Might]  
“You gotta fend for yourself.” 

[Everyone Except Izuku] “Deku, you gotta fend for yourself.”

 

[All Might]  
He started retreatin’ and readin’ every treatise on the shelf

[Tenya]. There would have been nothin’ left to do  
For someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute  
Without a cent of restitution  
Started workin’, clerkin’ for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin’ sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
Scammin’ for every book he can get his hands on.  
Plannin’ for the future see him now as he stands on.   
The bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In New York you can be a new man 

[Everyone But Izuku]  
In New York you can  
Be a new man—

 

[Izuku]  
just you Wait

[Everyone else]  
In New York you can  
Be a new man— 

[Izuku]  
Just you wait!

 

[Everyone Else]  
In New York you can be a new man—

[WOMEN]  
In New York— 

 

[MEN (exept Izuku]  
New York—

 

[Izuku]  
_louder and full of confidence_  
Just you wait!

[Everyone Else But Izuku]  
_Now brimming with excitement_  
Izuku Midoriya  
We are waiting in the wings for you

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your time!

Oh, Izuku Midoriya  
When America sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote the game?  
The world will never be the same, oh

[Tenya]  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another immigrant  
Comin’ up from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep  
America forgot him 

 

_The students are all sitting by this point. They stand as the line applies to them while they sing_  
[ Tokuyoshi Fukuyama, Kōji Kōda  & Shōto Todoroki, Kyōka Jirō]  
We fought with him

[Momo Yaoyorozu,Tsuyu Asui]  
Me? I died for him

[All Might]  
Me? I trusted him

[Ochako Uraraka & Katsuki Bakugo &Mina Ashido]  
Me? I loved him

_Everything else goes dark as the moment seizes, and one spotlight on Tenya_  
[Tenya Lida]  
And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him

 

_Light returns to the entire stage_  
[Everyone]  
There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait!

[Tenya]  
What’s your name, man?

[Everyone]  
Izuku Midoriya!

_Scene ends with Izuku, fist in the air, Most spotlight on him. Bakugo and Ochako on either side, Shotō and Tenya beside them, then the rest behind them._


End file.
